The wedding
by That70sShowGirl77
Summary: Takes place after season eight episode 4. Kelso was never offered the job and Jackie decides instead of saying no to the proposal says yes. Warning this is not a Jackie Kelso fanfiction it is Jackie Hyde so i am sorry to all of you Jackie Kelso fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this takes place right after Michael has proposed to Jackie in the eighth season except Michael wasn't offered the job and Jackie doesn't say no. By the way this isn't a Jackie Kelso story it just sounds like it. It is Jackie Hyde. **

"Okay, my turn. Mr. and Mrs. Forman, your long and happy marriage got me thinking about my future. And when I think about my future there is always someone special in it. I mean besides me. So, in front of all the people that I love Jacqueline Burkhardt, will you marry me?" Jackie stared down at the balloon in his hand. He was smiling at her waiting for her answer.

"Oh Michael," she said about to break his heart. She glanced over at Steven. He was smiling at his stupid whore. He was running his fingers through her blonde hair. Jackie suddenly changed her mind. It wasn't just the fact that she knew her and Hyde would never be together again, but the way Michael was staring at her. Like she was the most beautiful thing in the world, which of course she knew she was. He looked like he loved her so much. It wasn't like she didn't love him either. She had always loved Michael but when she was with Steven her love for Michael had faded. Then there was also the fact she was so afraid she would never find anyone again. She wanted to get married this was a dream of hers. To have the perfect, ideal wedding and she knew with Steven she would never have had that. Especially since he was with Sam know. With Michael she would be guarantied the wedding she wanted, he would let her do whatever she wanted with this wedding unlike Steven. Plus life with Michael didn't seem half bad maybe it would even be nice. She felt like he had matured a lot.

"Of course I'll marry you," she finally said making her decision.

Donna spit out the glass of water that had been in her mouth. Hyde stiffened and Mrs. Forman screamed out in joy.

Kelso screamed out in triumph. He walked over to Jackie and picked her up so he could kiss her. She wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Okay you two dumb Asses, lets not do that in my house." Red said walking over to Kelso and slapping him on the head. Kelso put Jackie down and she giggled.

"You have just made me the happiest man alive." Kelso said kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Jackie lets go get the champagne for everyone." Donna said staring at her best friend in disbelief.

Jackie knew what was coming Donna was going to yell at her and tell her she was making an awful mistake marrying Kelso. But Jackie was too happy now. She knew at least that someone loved her.

"Donna please, I know what you are going to say please don't give me this lecture."

Donna shook her head. "Jackie are you insane? Kelso and you getting married? Your not serious, do you remember what that guy did to you? He cheated on you like every day. And when he wasn't cheating you guys were fighting. You broke up like eighteen times. This is a bad idea Jackie I really bad idea."

"Donna please," Jackie said. "I know me and Michael had our problems but I love him and I think that this is going to work. Please be supportive of me."

Donna shook her head and rolled her eyes at Jackie.

"Donna I wanted to ask you if you would be my maid of honor?" Jackie said. "I want my best friend to do that but I need my maid of honor to be supportive of who I am marrying."

Donna stood there in shock for a minute. Then her frown was replaced with a huge smile. "You want me to be your maid of honor?"

Jackie gave her a hug. "So is that a yes?"

"Yes Jackie of course I'll be your maid of honor."

"Good," Jackie said giving her best friend a hug. "And you are going to be supportive of me and Michael right?"

Donna sighed but eventually nodded. "Yeah I guess." Jackie squealed.

"I am so exited, I get to plan my whole wedding out do you know how long this has been a dream of mine? I have to figure out where I want the ceremony. What color all the flowers will be and the bridesmaid dresses of course. Oh my god and my dress." Jackie said jumping up and down. "This is going to be the best wedding ever." Jackie said leading Donna over to Kelso who was talking to Hyde and Fez. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, then grabbed on to his hand.

Kelso had on one of those stupid Kelso smiles on. Fez was smiling too obviously happy for his good friend. Hyde on the other hand did not look very happy. He had his arms crossed and had a beer to his lips.

"We brought Champaign." Jackie said to Mrs. Forman as she walked over.

"Oh good," Kitty said grabbing the bottle and the nearest wine glass. "Come on Red lets go." She said.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked. "This is your anniversary party." Kitty looked up at Red.

"Yeah well," she laughed her signature Kitty laugh. "Me and Red wanted to uh go upstairs and talk a little." Kitty lied. Red looked horrified.

The kids all stared disgusted as the two adults ran up the stairs.

"Ew," Donna said shivering. "Hey guys guess what Jackie made me her maid of honor." Donna said excitedly.

"Oh yeah I have to choose a best man." Kelso said. "Hyde do you wanna be my best man?"

"Uh no," Jackie said. Kelso looked at her in surprise.

"Hyde is always being rude and mean to me I don't want him to be the best man." Jackie said.

"Excuse me I don't think you get to choose who is the best man. That's Kelso's job. You only get to pick your maid of honor and you only picked Donna because you are to much of a bitch to have any other friends." Hyde said harshly to Jackie. Jackie's eyes filled with tears.

Donna punched Hyde in the arm.

"Do you see what I mean? He just proved my point he is such a jerk to me." Jackie said.

Kelso put his arm around her. "Okay baby, if you think so. Who were you thinking should be my best man?" Hyde stood there annoyed. Jackie was so frustrating. She had already started ordering Kelso around again. And Kelso was letting her after two years of them not dating.

Jackie thought for a second. "Eric." She finally decided on.

"Jackie you hate Eric." Donna said.

"Yeah but there is really no one else. And I know it would make Kelso happy to have his best friend up there instead of someone random I choose. Isn't that right Putin pop?" Kelso smiled and leaned down and kissed her.

Hyde looked up when she said the name. Thinking she was talking to him. It was weird that she had used her pet name for Hyde on Kelso. But he figured she didn't even care or realize what she had done.

"Hey you guys what about me. I am Kelso's best friend too?" Fez shouted annoyed.

"Fez calm down, I don't want you to be the best man for Michael because I figure you will do something creepy like you usually do and you might mess up my whole wedding. It's nothing against you."

Fez smiled. "Your right. I probably would." They all nodded. "Thanks Jackie that makes me feel so much better."

Kelso disappeared into the kitchen for a few minutes then reappeared with another bottle of Champaign.

"What do you say we drink to the occasion?" Everyone nodded except Hyde. "To me and my fiancé Jackie the most beautiful girl on earth." Jackie giggled.

Everyone smiled and laughed except for Hyde who mumbled something about throwing up.

**Hey so this is just a story that has been sort of playing in my mind for a while. Anyway please review tell me what you think, Should I continue or not? **


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie walked into the basement all smiles. As soon as she saw Hyde, the smile left her face. She could just imagine the mean things he would say to her. She sat down on the coach. She had told Michael to meet her in the basement at seven but of course he was going to be late. That was just like him.

Hyde glanced up at her. She focused her eyes on the TV refusing to look at him.

He snickered. She turned annoyed ad faced him.

"What?" she asked.

"It's just you and Kelso." He snickered again. "Your marrying Kelso." He burst out laughing.

Jackie stared at him in irritation. Why the hell was this funny?  
"Yeah so?" She said rolling her eyes.

"Kelso." Hyde couldn't stop laughing. "Your marrying Kelso." He repeated.

Jackie stared at him not getting how he found this humorous.

"I just can't believe that you would marry him. I can't believe anyone would marry him." Hyde laughed.

To both of their surprise Jackie started laughing. She wasn't even really sure why she was laughing.

"This isn't funny." Jackie said trying to keep a strait face.

"You seem to think it is," he pointed out. Jackie smiled at him, the first time since their breakup. The two continued cracking up.

The moment was ruined when Sam walked out carrying a dress with flowers on it, ruining the moment. "Hyde whose dress is this?" She asked in confusion. Hyde and Jackie both recognized it. It was one of Jackie's. She had left it there after she had spent the night. "It's not mine." Sam said. "It is way to long to be anything of mine."

"Oh um," Jackie started about to claim it as hers. Then she rethought it. "Oh I think that's Donna's. Bob broke the washing machine again and Kitty had to do their laundry for a week she probably mistook it as yours."

Hyde was looking at her in curiosity obviously wondering why she had done this act of kindness for him.

"I'll give it to her if you want?" Jackie offered.

"Thanks that would be great." Sam said handing her the dress. Jackie smiled.

Hyde wondered what the hell was up with her. She wasn't being mean to Sam like he had expected she would.

"Well baby I have to get off to work." Sam said walking over to Hyde. "So I'll see you later okay?" Hyde nodded and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Bye Jackie thanks again," she said walking out the Forman's basement door.

"So-" Hyde said turning to her. "Why did you say that was Donna's?"

"I figured you didn't want to start a fight with your wife. Your welcome by the way."

"Oh yeah thanks I guess." He said returning to watching the TV.

"Hey baby," Kelso said strolling into the basement. He leaned down and kissed her, then sat down next to her on the coach.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" Jackie started playing with the tie on Kelso's shirt.

Hyde found it disgusting that they had already picked up on their old habits. The two of them were always all over each other right in front of everyone. He realized how hypocritical he was being because he knew how Jackie and him always had been all over each other when they were together.

"It sucked." Jackie frowned.

"I'm sorry baby. You didn't find a job?"

Kelso had decided that he needed to find a job if him and Jackie were going to be getting married. Jackie had agreed saying that she was happy he was acting so much more responsible but Hyde figured she was only happy because then she would be able to pay for her dream wedding.

"Nope. But I'm ganna go out and try again tomorrow." Kelso said. "Although Jackie it wouldn't be that hard if you hadn't eliminated astronaut and spy from my career choices." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Somehow Michael I just don't think those jobs would work out for you." She said.

Hyde laughed. "What are you talking about? Kelso I think you would make a great astronaut." Kelso nodded in appreciation.

"See Jackie, Hyde believes in me."

Jackie rolled her eyes again. "Whatever Michael. So I went to the store today and look what I picked up." Jackie pulled a wedding magazine out of her purse and shrieked. "Isn't this so exiting?" she asked shoving the magazine in his face.

"Yeah, of course it is Jackie." He gave her a hug and while Jackie's head was turned he gave Hyde a _kill me_ kind of look.

"Yeah, and I already have so many questions. Like what should I do with my hair at the wedding? Should I leave it down? Should a put it up? I mean I know it will look gorgeous either way but it is just so hard to decide." She shook her head in confusion.

"I think you should wear it down." Kelso said trying to be helpful.

"Yeah but if I wear it down then I won't be able to wear the veil. I mean I will but I don't think it will look as good."

"Yeah your right, you should defiantly wear it up."

"But, if I wear it down, I could wear a tiara in my hair."

"Yep wear it down," Kelso said.

"Well I guess I could wear the tiara with my hair up." Jackie thought. "Huh, I wonder which would look better?"

Kelso just looked at her in confusion. "Uh whichever way you think is best," he said smiling at her.

"Michael you are no help. You need to make up your mind."

"Sorry baby," Kelso said. He started to kiss her neck and Jackie giggled. But she soon pulled away when she found something in her wedding magazine.

"Oh, look at this wedding gown." She pointed it out to Kelso. "Isn't that gorgeous?" Kelso looked down at it.

"Jackie I think that dress has way to much fabric. I think that you need to wear a dress that is more revealing." Hyde snickered at his friend's stupidity. Jackie gave Kelso a look. "Jackie I just think that you should show off how great you look." Hyde expected her to hit him or kick him.

Instead she touched her hand to her heart. "Aw Michael how sweet of you." She leaned in and the two started making out on the coach.

"As fun as this is," Hyde said getting up. "I think I'm ganna go." Kelso shooed him off with a flap of his hand and he heard Jackie giggle as he walked into his room. He lay down on his bed wondering why he suddenly felt so mad. Why was he upset that Jackie was moving on from him? He had moved on from her. Hadn't he?

She was walking down the aisle, her dads arm intertwined with hers. He smiled.

"Jackie you have made me so proud. I know that you and this man are going to be so happy together and I am proud to give you away to him."

Jackie smiled at him. She then looked ahead and saw Donna standing there at the end of the alter. She was in a beautiful dress and her and Eric were standing there looking at her. They were waiting for her to reach them.

Jackie tried to meet the face of her soon to be husband but for some reason she couldn't. For some reason his face was blurred out. Finally Jackie reached the alter. The groom turned around and to her surprise it wasn't Michael Kelso who was staring at her. It was Steven Hyde.

She looked at him in shock while he looked at her lovingly.

She started to scream.

"Jackie," he said his voice laced with worry.

"Jackie are you alright?" Michael Kelso said shaking her awake. She woke up in a sweat.

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"Jackie baby, you were screaming in your sleep," he said.

"I was?" Jackie asked in confusion. Then the dream came back to her. She had been marrying Steven in her dream. "Oh yeah I'm alright, I just um had a nightmare."

Kelso nodded his head sleepily. "You wanna tell me about it?" He asked.

"No," Jackie answered almost to quickly. "No I'm fine." She got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Once she was in there she locked the door. Jackie splashed herself in the face with water from the sink.

Why was she doing this? Why was she being like this? She loved Michael. Michael was her fiancé.

She wanted the perfect wedding. The wedding with the beautiful dresses, in the beautiful church. The wedding that was decorated with beautiful flowers and the wedding that everyone remembered. She wanted to have kids and grow old with someone she loved. She knew in her heart that Michael Kelso would give her that. He would provide her that wedding, those kids. He would give her what she wanted. But she also knew he wasn't the one she wanted to have all of this with. She wished it were Steven although she knew Steven Hyde would never let her have that wedding. Never want those kids. He would not give her what she wanted like Michael would but she still wished it were him. She hated that she wished it were him. It made her sick.

"You love Michael." She said to herself. She kneeled on the ground in front of the door and started to cry. Why was she doing this?

She thought of all the reasons Michael was better then Steven. He was beautiful she thought. But then she remembered Steven's beautiful blue eyes, and his curly brown hair. The way he kissed her, and touched her, and the way she had known he loved her even though he never said it. The way he would start playing with her hair without realizing it and the way he always took his sunglasses off when the two of them were alone together.

Steven made her think. He had changed her in so many ways making her less shallow and she had changed him too. They were good for each other. She also knew that there was no possibility of marrying Steven. He was already married.

Jackie continued crying, until she heard a knock on the door.

"Jackie are you okay in there?" Kelso asked. She moved slightly away from the door. He walked in and saw her on the ground crying.

"Jackie what's wrong?" he said sitting down next to her on the bathroom floor. Great what was she going to tell him she wondered to herself?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He said, when he noticed her holding back from telling him. He kissed the top of her head. She nodded. She followed him back into their bed and he held her in his arms.

Michael fell asleep quickly while Jackie lay awake for hours. Somehow the picture of Steven Hyde smiling at her in a tux kept popping into her head.

**Alright that's it for today. Thank you to everyone who reviewed to me. Please review the next chapter too:)! **


	3. Chapter 3

"Huh, what do you think about this one?" Jackie asked her fiancé pointing to a set of silverware.

"Jackie," he says yawning. "Don't you think it may be a little early to be registering for wedding gifts?" Seeing the offense in her eyes he added, "I mean we've only been engaged for three weeks." Jackie rolled her eyes.

"Michael the perfect bride and groom plan ahead. We're just looking right now so we will know what we want when it comes the time to register." Michael looked at her in confusion. She through my hands up in the air. "Oh forget it. Where's Donna I'm sure she'll help me." Jackie looked around the store and spotted my friend and gestured for her to come over.

"Michael is no help he doesn't want to help me look for things we want to register." Donna glared at Michael.

"You know Eric was the same." She said annoyance in her voice. "All of you men, I mean I just don't understand why shopping for wedding gifts is so awful to do."

Michael looked at them as if they were insane. "Yeah okay, well I'm ganna go to the food court for awhile. I think I need a break from this." Without waiting from a response from Jackie he ran off.

"Well at least he's not like Eric and he purposefully chooses the worst thing so he won't have to go shopping with you." Donna laughed bitterly. "And then doesn't even bother to show up on your wedding day." Jackie patted her on the back.

"Donna you said yourself you weren't ready to get married." Jackie said glancing at the silverware again. "What do you think about that set?"

"I know, but I just can't believe he didn't even show up." Donna said sighing.

Jackie tore her eyes away from the silverware. "Yeah I'm sorry. Speaking of Eric have you talked to him lately?"

"Yeah I talked to him last night. I haven't told him about being the best man yet; I figured Kelso would want to tell him. But I think it would be better in person and Eric's not coming home for another five months." Donna seemed disappointed by this.

"Yeah, I know. Michael's ganna have to tell him over the phone." Jackie said. "And maybe Eric will be so thrilled he will come home early to participate in wedding plans."

Donna's face lit up. "Seriously? You really think he will?"

"No probably not." Jackie said. "I mean that's more of a girl thing to do. But hey Eric's kind of like a girl."

"Yeah I doubt it the only thing the best man has to plan out is the bachelor party."

Donna and Jackie both rolled their eyes. "Oh hey Jackie look at this one." Donna pointed out a set of silverware. "This ones really nice."

Donna, Jackie, and Kelso all walked into the basement. Hyde was sitting in front of the TV with a beer in his hand. Jackie was starting to notice that this was all Steven ever seemed to do. Kelso sat down on the coach and pulled Jackie onto his lap. She giggled and kissed him tenderly on the lips. Hyde looked disgusted.

"Get a room," he said.

Jackie glared at him. "You know Steven it would be nice if you didn't have to be such a asshole all the time."

"Burn." Kelso said snickering.

All of the sudden the kids heard a crash from upstairs. Fez came running down the stairs. He looked scared.

"Fez what's going on?" Donna said standing up from her chair.

"It's Mr. Forman." Fez panted. "He just fell, I think he is having another heart attack." Fez said hurriedly.

"Oh my god." Donna said getting up and running up the stairs. Hyde quickly followed in her footsteps.

"Michael we need to call an ambulance." Jackie said jumping up from his lap. She grabbed the phone nearby and started dialing.

It had been ten hours since Mr. Forman's heart attack and still no one had heard anything. Mrs. Forman was racing around the hospital in a panic. The rest of the kids had fallen asleep on the hospital waiting chairs, except for Donna who had been on the phone with Eric and arranging his immediate flight home to Wisconsin.

Jackie woke up to Donna poking her. She unwrapped herself from Kelso's arm and quietly followed her friend out into the lobby.

"Did you talk to Eric?" She asked.

"Yeah, he was really upset. His flight leaves at two in the morning, which is in about forty-five minutes. He'll arrive at about four in the afternoon tomorrow. He thinks it's his fault." Donna said rubbing her eyes she looked exhausted. But Jackie knew Donna couldn't sleep. They kept walking and found themselves in the cafeteria. They both ordered a cup of coffee and sat down at the nearest table.

"I can't believe this happened." Donna said looking as if she was about to cry.

Jackie squeezed Donna's hand. "Its ganna be okay." Just then a tiered looking Mrs. Forman wondered into the cafeteria. Jackie and Donna both stood up when they saw her. She walked over to the girls, and Donna and Jackie each gave her a hug.

"Any news?" Donna asked anxiously. Mrs. Forman shook her head, her eyes were red and puffy and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Well I talked to Eric." Donna said. "I arranged a flight for him to come home. He gets on the plane really soon. He'll be here by tomorrow."

A small smile formed on Mrs. Forman's lips. "Really? He's coming home." Donna smiled and nodded she was happy that she could bring Mrs. Forman even the least bit of happiness right now.

Hyde walked into the cafeteria and spotted the girls. He walked over and gave Mrs. Forman a hug. Jackie knew how upset he must have been right now. She knew he would never admit to it but Mr. Forman was a father figure to him. Even though he now had his own father, Mr. Forman had always been there for him and had supported him.

Donna leaned over and also gave Hyde a hug.

Jackie wasn't sure what to do. Should she give him a hug or would that be too weird? "I'm sorry Steven." She said quietly reaching over and patting his hand. For the shortest second she swore she felt his hand close over hers. But he quickly let it go.

The four of them must have sat there for at least two hours before a nurse came in. When she spotted Mrs. Forman she walked over.

"Hey Kitty," she smiled lightly touching Mrs. Forman's arm.

"Hey Marissa has anything changed?" The nurse shifted her feet uncomfortably. Kitty seemed to pick up that something was wrong. "What happened? Is Red okay?" Hyde nervously stood up from his seat.

"Kitty he is in critical shape. We are unable to tell right now if he's going to make it through the rest of the day." Kitty stood there in shock.

"What do you mean critical shape? Is there a big possibility that he could die?" Hyde asked.

"Right now it is a fifty fifty chance. We can't be sure but after a couple hours we might be able to get back to you." Kitty shrunk down in the seat, tears flowing out of her eyes. Donna leaned over and tried to comfort her.

"What do you mean a few hours. Why don't you know now? You should know by now we have been at this hell hole for twelve hours and you don't know how he's doing." Steven was screaming at the nurse with furry in his eyes.

"Steven," Jackie said trying to calm him.

"What the hell is wrong with this place? You should know by now." He yelled taking a step toward the nurse she stepped back looking frightened.

"Steven stop." Jackie said jumping in front of him. "You need to stop." She said grabbing his arm. He snatched his hand out of grip and stormed out of the cafeteria.

She looked up to see Michael staring at her; he looked at her strangely probably assuming something was going on with her and Hyde.

She ran over to him and into his arms. "Oh Michael," she sobbed. "This is so awful. Why did this have to happen?"

"Well Red is pretty old." Jackie looked up into her boyfriend's eyes and shook her head in disgust. How could he say such an awful thing?

"Michael that is an awful thing to say." She said slapping his arm away from her. She left him standing there wondering what he had said wrong and walked back over to Donna and the emotional Mrs. Forman.

"Where is my husband?" An irritated looking blonde girl was standing at the receptionist's area.

The nurse looked annoyed. "What's his name?"

"Steven Hyde," The nurse looked at some sort of list.

"Sorry, I don't see him on the list." The nurse said.

"Can you check again?" Sam said.

The nurse rolled her eyes and glanced at the list another time.

"Sam?" a small voice asked. Sam whipped her head around and was relieved to find a familiar face, even if the face was one she didn't really enjoy seeing.

"Jackie, oh my god what's going on?" Sam ran over to her.

"Mr. Forman had another heart attack." Jackie explained.

Sam sighed looking relieved. "Oh god, I thought it was Steven. I got a call from Fez and all I could make out was hospital because he was crying so hard and couldn't really talk. That is so relieving. I guess there was no need to rush down here then."

The slap was hard and sudden. Sam was too shocked to even look angry or hurt.

"Mr. Forman welcomed you into his house." She yelled. "He let you live there because Steven wanted you too. He has been so good to you and to your husband who I know considers him as a second father. He could die and you're relieved that it's not your husband. You need to shut the hell up because there is nothing to be relieved about." Sam still looked as if she had nothing to say. Jackie just shook her head and walked out of the hospital lobby. She walked outside where it was pouring rain but she didn't care it was a hell of a lot better then being stuck inside with that heartless bitch.

She stood under a little shade from the rain. She pulled a cigarette out of her pocket and lit it. She took a long drag. She didn't usually smoke but right now she was in such a bad mood she could care less about her lungs turning black.

She coughed feeling the disgust of how the cigarette tasted. She stepped on the cigarette putting it out immediately.

Jackie felt useless. Mr. Forman was inside dying. And they couldn't do anything about it. For the first time since she heard the news about Mr. Forman she broke down. It wasn't just a few tears she was sobbing. She sunk down to the ground. She didn't realize it for about a minute but she was sitting there in the pouring rain getting drenched. She couldn't move her body was shaking too much because of her sobs.

"Jackie," she heard a voice call out to her. Stupid Michael couldn't he just leave her alone. That was all she wanted for him to leave her alone for a few minutes. She heard footsteps coming closer towards her. "Jackie," the voice whispered again and this time she realized that it was not the voice of Michael but Steven. She tried to stop crying but she couldn't.

"Jackie it's pouring you must be freezing. Come on." He said but she didn't move. He took of his jacket and put it on her. "Jacks are you okay?" he asked sounding nervous.

Jackie closed her eyes. "I slapped your wife." Is what came out of her mouth. She regretted it almost instantly.

"Sam?" Hyde asked in confusion.

Jackie wiped away a few tears. "Yeah, she came in and said something's and I lost it and I slapped her." Jackie said realizing this probably made no sense to Steven.

"You should probably go find her." Jackie said.

"Right I can send Donna out to come get you." He said. Jackie nodded. She sat there waiting for him to go but he never did. Instead he sat down next to her. She shivered. "So," he hesitated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said. "I just wish there was something we could do." She said.

He nodded agreeing. They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

"Jackie maybe we should go inside. It's cold out here and you are shivering a lot if we stay out any longer I'm afraid your going to catch something." He said.

She stood up with a little help from him. They walked inside both soaking wet. Sam spotted them immediately. She ran over to Hyde.

"Honey I heard about Red." She said then stopped and glared at Jackie when she saw her. "Um why is she wearing your jacket Hyde?"

"We were out in the rain." He shrugged. She looked furiously at him.

"What the hell were you doing out in the rain?" she asked.

"Here," Jackie said handing him the jacket.

Jackie walked away to find Michael.

"What was that?" Sam yelled.

"What was what?" Hyde asked in confusion.

"You and Jackie are all buddy buddy know." Sam was yelling so loud that everyone in the hospital was staring at them.

"Sam calm down." Hyde said.

"No. I will not calm down. Hyde I came down here because I thought it was you that got hurt. Then I run into Jackie and she tells me it is Mr. Forman and I say I'm relieved and she hits me. She told me I was a jerk because I was relieved it wasn't my husband who was hurt. I'm sorry but I think I have the right to be upset. Especially when you are giving that little bitch your jacket and hanging around with her all the time. I know you still have feelings for her Hyde. I'm not stupid. I don't know why you choose me over her but you did and doing that you have to deal with the fact that I am your wife and I am not going to let you treat me like crap. It's not fair. I'm not stupid Hyde, I know that you are in love with her." She said.

"Sam," he started.

"I have to go back to work." She said turning and leaving before he could say anything else.

He sighed and sat down in the nearest chair. Jackie had of course heard this whole thing. She felt sick was Sam telling the truth did Steven really still have feelings for her? She turned around and Michael and Fez walked up to her.

"Hey," she said. Kelso smiled at her. "I'm feeling kinda tiered and worn out plus I am soaking do you mind if we go home for a while?" she asked. Michael shook his head leading her out to the car. On the way they passed Hyde who was sitting there watching them go.

She got into the car and Michael started driving. She was glad it was dark so he wouldn't be able to see the tears that were slipping down her face.

**Okay so that's it for today. Next time I will have Eric come home YAY. So I was confused if Sam called Hyde Steven or Hyde? I wasn't sure so I just called him Hyde. If you know please tell me. Oh please review this chapter I only got one review last time and I was really sad. So please review this time:) **


	4. Chapter 4

"Jackie," Jackie groaned someone was trying to pull her away from her warm bed. She rolled over keeping her eyes closed. "Jacks baby we have to go to the doctor for our appointment today. You know for the baby? It's in an hour." An irritated voice was saying. Jackie's eyes shot open and she sat up. Instead of being in her and Kelso's tiny apartment she was in a huge master bedroom. She looked down at her stomach, which was huge, then up at the man speaking to her, which was Steven Hyde.

"Steven?" she asked in a confused voice.

"Finally," he said. "You know I've been trying to get you up for about an hour. Seriously this baby has made you extra tiered lately. God you sleep like three extra hours." He said.

"Steven?" she asked again looking around the room. "Where the hell am I?"

Now he was looking at her in confusion. "Uh our bedroom." She through him a mystified look. "Of our house." When no look of clarification showed up on her face his face turned white. "Oh god. We have to get you to the hospital, something must be going on with you and the baby."

Jackie stopped him holding out a hand. "Wait are we married?" Hyde held out a hand to her head.

"You don't have a fever." He noted. "Jackie what's going on?"

"How did this happen? How did we get married? The last thing I remember is me and Michael being engaged and you were married to Sam." Hyde gave her a mystified look.

"Okay." He said a smile forming on his lips. "And who's Sam?"

"The stripper." Jackie said.

Hyde laughed. "You must have had one hell of a dream last night."

"Steven how did we get married?" Jackie asked.

"Jeez you seriously don't remember. Okay uh you gave me an ultimatum and I said yes and we got married. It turned out to be the smartest move I ever made." He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled.

"You mean we are married with a kid on the way? Seriously?"

"Yeah, is it starting to come back to you now?" Hyde asked. When Jackie shook her head he frowned. He sat down on the bed next to her. "We got married two and a half years ago. You finally got your dream wedding and then six months ago you and I found out you were expecting. It's a girl by the way."

Jackie put her hand to her mouth. "A girl?" Hyde nodded looking concerned. "Oh my god were ganna have a little Jackie." Hyde rolled his eyes.

"God I hope not. It is going to be awful if I have to deal with a kid who talks as much as you-" Hyde continued talking but Jackie could no longer hear him. Instead she heard someone calling her name.

"Jackie," Kelso was whispering. "Jackie wake up."

Jackie rolled over. "Steven?" she asked. When she opened her eyes and saw Michael sitting there mouth open, she added, "Where's Michael?"

Although Kelso was stupid he wasn't that stupid. When he heard his fiancé whispering another guys name in his sleep he knew it wasn't just any other dream.

His mouth was open and he looked angry.

"I was ganna drive you down to the hospital." He said dully. "There's still no news but I figured you might wanna be down there." He said standing up.

"Michael," she started putting a hand on his face.

"You should hurry up." Kelso said moving away from her touch.

Tears formed in Jackie's eyes as she gathered up her clothes and walked into the bathroom.

_What the hell were all these dreams about? Why was she dreaming about Steven still? And their life together? A life they would never have. _

She closed her eyes in shame. _God what the hell was wrong with her? Steven and her would never happen. And Michael had heard her whisper his name, which was the worst part. He would never forgive her. _

She splashed water on her face feeling the shame. She walked out to Michael and the car and they drove to the hospital in silence.

They arrived at the hospital and spotted the gang but Jackie grabbed Kelso's arm and pulled him over.

"Michael please just let me explain." He just rolled his eyes and walked over to Fez and Hyde.

She stood there for a minute watching him go and then turned to go find Donna.

"What's wrong Kelso you don't have that usual glow to you?" Fez asked. Hyde and Kelso each gave Fez a funny look. "What come on you haven't noticed it?"

"Look man, I'm sure Kelso's just upset about Mr. Forman like the rest of us."

Kelso shook his head. "No that's not it, it's Jackie." Hyde looked up interested.

"Oh yeah? What about Jackie?"

Kelso looked over annoyed at Hyde. "The fact that she's obviously not over you."

"Huh?" Hyde asked oblivious to what his friend was talking about.

"She woke up saying you name today." Kelso said.

Fez gasped. "Oh god, she didn't?" he asked with a little too much horror in his voice.

"This is so much crap, I thought she was over you. I mean you cheat on her, tell her you don't want to marry her, and then marry a stripper. God and she still would rather have you then me." Kelso said sitting down in a waiting chair.

"Oh Kelso, I am so sorry." Fez said sympathetically. Hyde didn't say anything just sitting there quietly. Jackie had said his name in her sleep, what did that mean?

"Donna I don't know what to do?" Jackie sobbed. "I mean I love Michael I really do…It's just…." She trailed off.

"You love Hyde too." Donna said it was more of a statement then a question.

"No I can't love him. I don't love him." Jackie said trying to convince herself that she was telling the truth.

"Jackie look if you really loved… Eric?" She yelled jumping up from her chair.

"What are you talking about of course I don't love Eric." She realized that Donna had been talking about Eric who had just suddenly appeared in the hospital. He still looked as scrawny as ever but he also had an upset expression on his face. However, when he saw Donna his whole face lit up.

"Donna?" he asked and smiled at his girlfriend. The two shared a sweet kiss and Jackie watched jealously. Why could she not have that? That love that Donna and Eric had for each other.

She saw Eric whisper the words I love you in Donna's ear and then Donna say them back. She walked over to the two of them.

"Hey Jackie." Eric said. "You know I thought the moment I saw you would be the worst moment I would have when coming back from Africa but it turns I was wrong. Arriving at the hospital to find my dying father defiantly beats that."

"I'm sorry Eric." She said leaning in and giving him a quick, one-armed hug.

"Eric?" the scream was heard from across the room. Fez ran up to Eric and threw his arms around him. Eric looked a little freaked out.

"Hey Fez," he said.

"Oh Eric we have missed you so much." Fez said backing away so Hyde and Kelso had the chance to give him a hug.

"Yeah man how was Africa?" Hyde asked.

"Guys, I want to get caught up and all but I think that I should go see my dad right now. And find my mom." Donna nodded.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I'll take you to them." She said leading Eric off.

"Michael can we talk?" Jackie practically begged.

"Jackie i just can't talk to you right now. Why can't you understand that?" Kelso exploded at her. He walked away leaving her standing there.

Kelso sat in the Forman's basement all alone. He was staring at the TV but not really watching it.

Sam came out of Hyde's room and plopped down on the coach next to him.

"Hey," he said.

"What's wrong with you?" Sam asked noticing how upset he looked.

"Jackie." He said.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yeah I know what you mean. That little bitch slapped me, because of something I said about Red."

Kelso looked at her with hurt in his eyes. "You guys had a girl fight and you didn't call me over?"

Sam shook her head at Kelso's ridiculousness. "So why are you having problems with Jackie?"

Kelso sighed. "She's still hung up on Hyde. I mean she whispered his name when I woke her up this morning. God I thought she was over him but apparently not. And the way Hyde looked when I told him, he looked exited like maybe he still had a shot." He said. Then he looked up at Sam and realization washed over his face. "Oh I probably shouldn't have told you that seeing as you and Hyde are married."

"It's fine. I know Hyde feels the same about Jackie. I've heard him say her name in his sleep a lot more then once." Sam said.

Kelso looked over at her. He saw the fact that she was upset, yet he also saw that she was trying to hide it.

"I just I don't know if I can do this anymore with Jackie I mean I-" he was cut off by Sam pressing her lips to his. The two began kissing more intensely. Sam started unbuttoning his shirt but he stopped her.

"Sam, I can't do that to Jackie. I love her. I can't sleep with you. Plus you are my best friends wife."

"Kelso nobody has to know. It can be our little secret. Just this once." She said.

Kelso remembered the look in Jackie's eyes every time she had found out about him cheating and lying. He remembered how hurt she had looked. Then he remembered the hurt he had felt when he heard her saying Hyde's name.

"Nobody can know." He said and then took his shirt off and began kissing Sam again.

Jackie was pacing around the hospital room. Red hadn't waken up yet and Kelso wasn't back from wherever he had gone. She was starting to freak out.

Kelso walked in the door and spotted her. He began to walk over to her. Guilt was written all over his face but Jackie was to blind to see it. She was trying to think of something she could say to him.

"Jackie we need to talk." He said.

"Yeah we do. Michael I know that you think that I am still in love with Steven and I mean there is probably a little bit of truth to that. I was with him for almost two years and I really care about him. But with him there is no future. With you I see it all. I see kids and a house and us being happy because I know that you love me and I love you. And I want to have a future with you not Steven." She was staring at him with so much love that he couldn't tell her that he had slept with Sam.

"Okay," Kelso said.

"Okay?" Jackie asked confused. "Seriously your okay with this? You want to go back to normal like we were before?" she asked with hope. He couldn't even look her in the eyes it was too hard. But he nodded and leaned in to hug her.

"Michael I am so sorry."

"It's fine." Kelso said feeling both regret and guilt at the same time.

"You know Michael you have really grown up. I mean I know I can trust you completely now. You are no longer that immature jerk who cheated on me. I now you would never do that to me now." She smiled up at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. She had no idea how wrong she was.

**Okay thats it for today. Please review, and thanks to everyone who is reviewing. **


	5. Chapter 5

All of the kids and Mrs. Forman were passed out in the hospital chairs; all accept Kelso who had Jackie curled up in his arms. He was staring at her with overwhelming guilt. Why had he done that to her? How could he have cheated on her after everything they had been through together? After he knew how much she had been hurt when he used to cheat.

Kelso sighed. He couldn't tell Jackie. He knew she had suffered enough heartbreak. He also knew if he told her there would be no chance of ever being together. He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head before closing his eyes and attempting to sleep.

After about an hour a nurse came over. She cleared her throat. The first to wake was Donna who nudged her boyfriend awake. Kelso, who was already awake, kissed Jackie's cheek causing her to wake up smiling at him. Hyde, Fez, and Mrs. Forman soon followed.

"How's he doing?" Eric asked anxiously.

Mrs. Forman looked hopefully at the nurse.

"Your husband has just woken up," the nurse said addressing Kitty, who burst into happy tears. Eric and Donna went over to comfort her. "He's going to be fine. You can see him now if she want." A hysterical Kitty, unable to speak, just nodded.

All seven of them got up and made their way over to the hospital room Red was in.

When they walked in Red had his eyes slightly open.

"Oh, Red," Kitty cried and ran to his side and kissed him tenderly.

"Kitty don't worry I'm fine." He said reassuringly at her. He glanced around the room and his smile turned to a frown. "God Kitty, why are all of these kids here. I told you it makes us seem like damn Mormons." He spotted Eric. "Eric?" Everyone nodded. "My god Kitty I thought we got rid of him."

Eric smiled at his father. "I missed you too dad," he said sarcastically.

"It's good to see you son." He said and Eric gave him a one armed hug, so not to do any damage.

"Mr. Forman we have all been so worried about you." Donna said.

The gang nodded.

"So how are you feeling Mr. Forman?" Jackie asked.

"I would be feeling better if I wasn't in this damn hospital." Red said.

Jackie smiled. "Well good because I have to ask you something. And I really hadn't pictured asking you this while were here but I wanted to ask-"

A tall blonde girl running into the hospital room cut off Jackie. She was wearing a pink halter top and very short cut of shorts.

"NO," Eric screamed the second he saw her.

"Daddy," the girl yelled running over to her father's side and kissing him on the head. "Daddy I didn't get moms call because I was with my boyfriend, it was the only day his wife, I mean the only day he had off work."

"Laurie please, lets try not to give your father another heart attack." Kitty said. "But I have to say I am happy to see you." Her mother gave her a hug.

"Sorry it took me so long my roommate forgot to give me your message."

"Well I'm happy to see you kitten." Red said smiling up at his daughter.

"I'm not," Eric said bitterly.

Laurie scowled at him. "Wait what's he doing here I thought you were in Africa."

"Yeah by the way thanks for coming down to say goodbye." Eric said. Then explained, "I came back home when I heard dad was sick."

"Oh bummer," Laurie said.

Red nodded. "I know right?" Eric rolled his eyes.

"Glad to see I am so welcome."

Kitty hugged her son, "Oh honey, I'm thrilled your home."

"Me too Eric, we have something to tell you." Jackie said grabbing Michael's hand. "It's sort of what we were going to tell you Red, but I guess we should explain it to Eric first."

"Oh right, are you two back together?" He asked. "I mean I heard about the whole naked in the hotel room fiasco and then Hyde married the stripper and all that."

An awkward silence filled the room, and Hyde and Jackie shared a glance.

"Um yeah sort of," Jackie said. "Michael why don't you tell him, he is your best friend.

Kelso nodded. "We're engaged," he yelled.

Eric's eyes bugged out, "What?"

"Yeah who would have thought, after Kelso cheated on her, and cheated on her, and cheated on her, and che-"

"Alright Fez, we got the point." Kelso said, remembering how he had cheated on her yet again the night before.

"You're engaged?" Eric asked. "Seriously? You and Jackie?" He looked over at Hyde.

"Yeah," Jackie said in an annoyed voice. "Why is everyone so surprised by this?" Eric stood there in shock, and then all of the sudden burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Jackie said stomping her foot.

"Just you and Kelso." He laughed. Hyde joined him.

"I know right that's exactly what I said." Hyde said.

Donna slapped Eric's arm. "Eric there's more listen."

"Oh god Jackie your pregnant? I am so sorry, I mean Kelso's not the brightest but I mean maybe the baby will turn out to-"

Jackie sighed in frustration. "I'm not pregnant Eric."

"Oh," Eric said. "So what's the big news then?"

"Well Eric, Jackie and I just wanted to know if you would be my best man. I mean Donna's ganna be Jackie's best man and I figured I wanted my best man to be my best friend."

Eric smiled. "Seriously Kelso?"

"Yeah seriously Kelso?" Fez asked in an upset voice. "I thought I was your best friend," he yelled.

Kelso ignored him. "Of course I want you to be the best man Eric."

"Wow, thanks man." He said giving Kelso a hug. "See Hyde you beat me as god parent but I beat you at being best man, which is like ten hundred times better then god parent."

Hyde rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah he only picked you cause Jackie didn't want me to be best man."

"That's so not true."

"Actually it kinda is," Kelso informed him. "I would have either said you or Hyde but he was closer so I asked him but Jackie said no so then I decided on you."

"Oh, well at least I won." Eric said and laughed in triumph.

Jackie shook her head at the boy's competitiveness and turned to Red. "Well I have a similar question to ask you Mr. Forman." Red turned towards her to listen. "Well my dad, as you all know, is still in jail. And he isn't going to get out for a while defiantly not in time for Michael's and my wedding. So I was wondering if you would walk me down the aisle? If you would give me away at my wedding? You have always been like a second father to me, and I really think it would make it really special if it was you."

Mrs. Forman started crying. "Oh, Red, that is so sweet."

Mr. Forman smiled at Jackie. "You know Jackie, I have always thought of you as a good kid. So I am going to agree because it is your day and if you want me to walk you down the aisle then I guess I will."

"Oh Mr. Forman, thank you." Jackie leaned down to kiss his cheek. "I think it would be best if you were just around Eric, Steven, and Laurie and Mrs. Forman right now so I think we'll be taking off." Jackie said pulling Michael towards the door. "I'm glad that you're doing better."

They said their goodbyes and left the room.

"I'm sorry your dad couldn't be there for our wedding. I know you really wanted it to be him." Jackie smiled sadly at Kelso.

"You know at first I thought I would be really upset but I'm not. I am marrying this perfect guy, who loves me and I love him and right now that is all that matters to me. I am just so happy that we are going to get married. Because right now even though my dad can't be there it is still going to be perfect because I am marrying you." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. "I don't know how I deserved this perfect guy." She said making her way over to the car. As she said the words they sounded wrong. She felt like she should be saying them to someone else. She tried to keep herself from thinking it was Steven she wished she was telling it to.

Kelso stood in the middle of the parking lot. "I know I don't deserve you," he whispered to himself, before running to catch up with her.

"God, I just don't understand how this happened?" Eric asked. Fez, Donna, Eric, and Hyde were sitting in the basement. "I mean how did Jackie and Kelso get engaged?"

"Well Eric, it was all very romantic. Kelso got down on one knee and he said-"

"Yeah Fez, I don't think that's what Eric meant." Donna said. "I think Jackie was just feeling lonely." They all stared at Hyde. "And she told me earlier that day that there was nothing much going on with her life. I think she was just feeling vulnerable at the moment."

Eric sighed. "So you don't think that Jackie even loves Kelso?"

"No, I do, I just think that it was after he proposed that they fell back in love. I mean she always loved him but when she was with Hyde I think her love for him kind of faded and then she sort of forgot about it but when he proposed they went back to being that happy in love couple." Donna said.

"Huh," Eric said. "So Hyde how do you feel about this?"

Hyde shrugged. "Why would I give a damn about Jackie and Kelso getting married?"

They all looked at him knowingly.

"Guys, I am so done with Jackie and all her crap. I am glad she is moving on with her life. I was the one to move on first, I married a stripper. He said. "Jackie was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. I don't know what the hell I was thinking when we were dating."

"You were thinking that you were in love," Donna said softly.

"Ha," Hyde said. "Love, love is a myth, created by government." everyone shook his or her heads as Hyde went into another government conspiracy.

"Hyde come on were not stupid, we know that you cared about Jackie." Eric said. "You guys were together for almost two years, that has to have meant something to you? And we know you won't say it but I think that you're secretly upset about this whole thing."

Donna nodded in agreement.

Hyde shook his head. "You guys are full of crap." He said.

Just then Kelso and Jackie walked in. They plopped down on the coach and started kissing. Hyde watched them. Eric caught his eye and a smile formed on his lips.

"Man you are so not over her," he whispered as he walked by to get a Popsicle.

Hyde knew what his friend said was true.

**Okay that's it. Finally Red is better, and Hyde is going to start to realize how he isn't over Jackie. Sorry this chapter is so short. Okay thank you to everyone who has reviewed it has made me extremely happy. Please Review this chapter it will make my day:) **


	6. Chapter 6

Eric yawned. "Kelso man, this is hell. I can't believe our girlfriends dragged us here."

Kelso sighed in agreement.

"Stop complaining," Donna yelled.

"But Donna why did we have to come?" Eris whined. "I mean I just got back me and you shouldn't be out wedding shopping with Jackie and Kelso."

Donna walked over to Eric, giving him her best Jackie glare. "Eric, I have to be here because when a girl is out shopping for wedding things, the male is never of any importance. So they bring along another girl to get a second opinion. Kelso has to be here because he is the fiancé, and you have to be here to keep Kelso company." Donna explained sighing as if this were obvious.

Eric and Kelso exchanged a look.

"Oh Donna, come here. I think I found the prettiest dress for you." Donna walked over to where Jackie was.

"Jackie, that ones a little frilly for my taste maybe we should keep looking for awhile." Donna said taking one look at the blue puffy dress.

Jackie let out a gasp. "Donna what about this for Eric? As his tux?"

Donna looked it over and a smile broke out across her lips. "It's perfect. Eric come here for a second," She said gesturing him over.

"And I thought being best man would be awesome. I can't believe this is what we are doing right now." He said to Kelso in frustration.

Kelso and Jackie walked through the doors of their apartment. Kelso fell down on the couch in exhaustion.

Jackie went over to the bathroom and came out looking worried. "Michael what day is it?" She asked.

"I think it's the forth." Kelso said.

"Are you sure?" she asked nervously.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure," Kelso, said walking over to the calendar. "Yeah it's the forth." Jackie gulped.

"Seriously?" She asked. Kelso gave her a funny look.

"Is that bad or something?" he asked in confusion.

"It's just I'm-" she stopped. "No everything's fine."

"You sure?" he asked, although he had already left the room deciding that it was.

Jackie sat down on the couch in shock, this could not be happening to her.

Fez sat on the lawn chair in the basement. He looked angrily around the room. "Why am I the only one not in love?" He asked.

He stared resentfully and Donna and Eric snuggling on the couch and Jackie sitting on Kelso's lap.

"Your not the only one." Sam said walking into the room and glaring at Hyde.

"Yeah not by a long shot," he responded.

She shook her head at him. "You are such an asshole."

Hyde nodded. "Yeah, Sam it took you awhile to figure out."

"God, Hyde. You never try to make this work, you have never put any work into this relationship, and it's like it doesn't matter to you." Hyde laughed.

"Sam, you put work into this relationship? Every day you go out and strip for a strange group of men. How is that trying to make our relationship work?"

"What so now it's my job that's the problem?" She screamed. Hyde and Sam had seemed to forget that the rest of the gang was in the basement too.

Hyde stood up angrily. "Sam, your job has always been a huge problem in making this relationship work."

"Hyde, it's my profession," Sam said in an offended tone.

"Your profession?" This made Hyde laugh. "Sam a stripper is not a profession." He said.

"It's funny because before you seemed to really enjoy my job." She said.

"Yeah, well that was before." Hyde said sitting down in his chair.

"Before what? Before Jackie and Kelso got engaged?" The room went silent. Sam started crying. "Hyde you're never going to get her back." She said in between tears. "You can't wait for her forever Hyde. She's moved on. She's getting married." Everyone's eyes were glued to Hyde's except Jackie's who was looking at the floor. "Hyde, were married. I want to make this work. Please let's make this work." She begged.

Hyde stood up and angrily and walked out of the basement slamming the door behind him. An emotional Sam followed him.

"Hyde," she said tears flowing down her face and smearing all her makeup.

He turned around angrily.

"Hyde she's getting married." Sam repeated. "If you still love her, you should have told her a long time ago. What are you going to do when they get married? Are you going to decide that you want her back then? Hyde it's too late."

"Sam I am not going after Jackie she is marrying one of my best friends."

"Stop lying to me," Sam cried.

"What the hell is your problem Sam? Why can't you just accept I am over Jackie?"

Sam stood there; she wiped all of the tears away. "I slept with Kelso."

Hyde stood there waiting for her to answer his question. It took him a few seconds to process what Sam had just said.

He swallowed hard, and glared at her. She waited for a response, staring heartbroken at the ground. "Hyde?"

He shook his head and walked into the basement. The five others were staring at him waiting for him to fill them in on the drama.

"Kelso we need to talk," he said furiously. Eric, Donna and Fez all hearing the furry in his voice scurried out the door. But Jackie stayed still.

"Baby?" she asked Kelso. "You want me to stay?"

Kelso looked over at Hyde and the way Hyde was looking at him gave him the feeling that he knew.

"No Jackie, maybe you should go." He said nervously. Jackie looked unsure but pecked him on the lips and walked out the basement door.

Hyde glared at Kelso. "I can't believe you slept with Sam."

Kelso looked down at his feet. "Hyde man it was… I just… I'm sorry." He finally mumbled.

"Kelso how could you do this? We made a pact remember we wouldn't interfere with each other's relationships? And Jackie? She'll never forgive you. How could you do this to her?"

"Hyde please, don't tell Jackie." Kelso said.

"What so she can live the rest of her life with you in a lie?"

"Look man I get it your upset." Kelso tried calmly.

"Upset? You have got to be insane I'm furious. This is my wife and my best friend." Hyde shook his head.

"Look man, I love Jackie." Kelso said.

"You have a funny way of showing it." Hyde yelled.

"It was a moment of weakness. Not just for me, for Sam too." Kelso said.

"A moment of weakness? Kelso that is such crap."

"Come on Hyde can't you just try to understand? Could you just not tell Jackie please?"

"No Kelso, I can't try to understand. This is my wife. You slept with my wife and you cheated on Jackie. She deserves to know." He said.

Hyde turned towards the door. "Hyde come on," Kelso said. Hyde turned around and punched Kelso in the face. He left Kelso lying on the ground, moaning about his eye.

Eric Forman walked into his basement about an hour and a half later; he spotted his friend sitting on the coach with an icepack to his face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Hyde," Kelso grunted in an irritated voice.

"Ah," Eric said opening the freezer to get a Popsicle, he didn't ask any more questions.

After a few minutes of silence Kelso looked up at his friend.

"Eric can I talk to you about something?"

Eric frowned. "I don't know Kelso. Is it another one of your inventions because you know that that rollercoaster that goes up to the moon is impossible remember we explained that to you?"

Kelso rolled his eyes. "Not that, even though that's totally possible. But I wanted to ask someone who's been in a serious relationship for years. How do you deal with it? Always being tied down to one girl."

"Are you having a hard time trying not to cheat on Jackie?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. It's hard to stay loyal. I mean come on Eric you must have slipped up at least once when you've been with Donna. It's been like four years."

Eric shook his head. "In all the time that me and Donna have been together I have never cheated on her."

"You've never slipped up once?" Eric shook his head. "You've never thought about it."

"I've joked about it. I find other people attractive, but when you love someone, you don't cheat on them because you don't feel the need to cheat on them. I love Donna too much I could never put her through the pain of all of that, and I don't want too." Eric said.

"Not once?" Kelso asked in a nervous voice.

"No man I just said I haven't. Why is this such a big deal? Its not like…." Eric stood up in shock. He was pointed a finger at Kelso. "NO, you didn't?" Kelso slowly nodded his head. "Kelso you dumbass." He said sounding like his father.

"Eric I feel so guilty. It was just one of those moments when you do something without thinking and I feel so bad." Eric was standing there in shock.

"Man how could you do this to Jackie? You guys were finally at a good point in your relationship. You guys are getting married. How could you cheat on her?"

"It just happened. Sam and I were just both upset and…"

"You and Sam? Kelso NO. What the hell is wrong with you man?" Kelso shook his head. "Kelso Hyde is going to kill…Oh so that's why he wanted to talk to you. Oh god Hyde knows?"

"Yeah, he went to tell Jackie. I don't know what I am going to do. It meant nothing and I do really love Jackie, but I don't think she's ever going to forgive me after this."

Eric winced. "Kelso this is bad, I don't think you are going to be able to get out of this one."

Kelso sat down on the coach and covered his face with his hands. "I just wish Hyde wouldn't tell her."

Hyde knocked on Jackie and Kelso's apartment door. "Jackie?" he called.

Jackie opened the door looking slightly surprised to see him. "I haven't seen Michael since we were in the basement awhile ago."

Hyde noticed the tear stains on her cheeks. "I'm not looking for Kelso I have to talk to you about something."

Jackie looked confused. "Um okay," she said. "Look Hyde, is this about what Sam was saying earlier today about you and me. Cause honestly it's fine, she was just upset I know what she said isn't true."

"No it's not about that. It's about something else."

"Oh okay," she said. "Continue then."

"Jackie while I was talking to-"

Jackie interrupted him. "So you haven't seen Michael around lately have you?"

Hyde blinked at her. "Last time I saw him he was in the basement an hour and a half ago."

"Oh, okay," Jackie, said looking at the door nervously.

"Anyway as I was saying-" Hyde started but Jackie interrupted yet again.

"It's just I really need to talk to him."

"Jackie I know something that's going to really affect you and Kelso's relationship." Hyde said.

To his surprise Jackie burst into tears.

"How did you find out?" Jackie said in between sobs.

"Find out what?"

Jackie looked up at him with sadness. "That I'm pregnant."

Okay sorry for the delay. I went up for a vacation for a week over Spring break and when I got back my computer was in the shop. And of course when it comes back from the shop it is still broken, but I finally found the time to write this story. Anyway please review this next chapter:)


End file.
